


Все повторится вновь

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Кара и Ли — две половинки одного целого, но им не суждено быть вместе ни в одной из жизней.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вместо предупреждения две цитаты из Борхеса:
> 
> 1\. Я подумал о лабиринте лабиринтов, о петляющем и растущем лабиринте, который охватывал бы прошедшее и грядущее и каким-то чудом вмещал всю Вселенную.
> 
> 2\. Эта книга попросту невразумительный ворох разноречивых набросков. Как-то я проглядывал ее: в третьей главе герой умирает, в четвертой — он снова жив

Он никогда не понимал мантру: все это уже происходило и повторится вновь, пока не встретил Кару «Старбак» Трейс. Кара вела базовый полет в школе истребителей в Дельфах, а он в Сити испытывал новые модели вайперов. Удар молнии, любовь с первого взгляда — ну если не любовь, то страсть уж точно, — стоило им оказаться в непосредственной близости, как их несло в неконтролируемый штопор.

Поэтому она остается инструктором в Дельфах, а он — испытателем в Сити. Поэтому они видятся только на семейных сборищах, от которых не отвертеться.

Годовщина свадьбы Кары и Зака, день рождения первенца Ли и Жиан, мамина свадьба и юбилей отца, финал высшей лиги.

Стоит им оказаться на расстоянии крыла друг от друга, как слетают предохранители.

— Подышу свежим воздухом, — говорит Кара, доставая сигару.

Она толкает заднюю дверь и выходит во двор.

— Пойду, включу посудомойку, — Ли идет в другую сторону, на кухню.

*******

Он не успевает ничего сказать, Кара врезается в него, и они балансируют на краю. Каждый раз их могут застукать, и это добавляет остроты встречам.

Кара спешит, не целует, а пьет, словно хочет выпить его досуха. Обычно Ли не любит так — на ходу, не церемонясь, грубо, но они не виделись с маминой свадьбы, полгода, и его хорошо так потряхивает.

Он за рулем, поэтому пил только воду, но ощущения, будто выдул две бутылки амброзии. А может, и больше. Кара «Старбак» Трейс позабористей любой выпивки двенадцати колоний.

Как он мог согласиться на такие отношения, как мог согласиться обманывать всех, как мог позволить вить из себя веревки? Каждый раз он планирует устоять, но каждый раз находит себя у беседки из дикорастущих вьющихся роз — приятное место в жаркий летний день, темное и заброшенное ночью.

Может быть, если их обнаружат, закончится этот морок. Может быть, стоит рассказать все брату и жене.

Кара расстегивает молнию, запускает руку ему в трусы, и как-то все мысли кончаются. Он сам кончается, стекает вниз, и может только мучительно вздрагивать от того, как она обхватывает его, не боясь сдавить, как большим пальцем проезжает по головке.

Она толкает его, каждый раз толкает дальше, и он не может не отвечать. Расстегивает ее брюки и спускает их, проезжает ладонями по спине, сжимает ягодицы и большим пальцем принимается массировать клитор.

Он ощущает сквозь свою рубашку, ее футболку и лифчик набухшие соски, а потом — как по его пальцем течет сладкий сок, он подносит руку к лицу, вдыхает запах и лижет свои пальцы.

Кара чертыхается и пихает его к скамейке, Ли ударяется копчиком о спинку. Свежий воздух холодит ягодицы, но Кара садится на него, обхватывая ногами и руками, и остается только лететь в бесконечной спирали, друг к другу и друг от друга.

В этом и есть суть их отношений. Бесконечные спирали в вакууме.

Ли запрокидывает голову, звезды подмигивают им, и как всегда светит спутник Каприки — Геменон, Ли смотрит вверх, пока от копчика по спине поднимается жар, пока Кара опаляет дыханием ухо, пока он не терпит крушение.

Впрочем, как и всегда.

И тогда звезды, Геменон, Кара, ночной стрекот цикад схлопываются в одну точку, и Вселенная взрывается снова.

Зевс побеждает титанов, и жизнь делает новый цикл.


	2. Chapter 2

Кара недоверчиво смотрит на своего соседа по комнате. Командирский сынок, аккуратный до приторности, зануда редкостная, ботаник-отличник — прямо беда, что такое тело и симпатичное личико, ну ладно, красивое личико достались такому скучному задроту.

— Ты собираешься учить навигацию в канун Сатурналий?

Ли-книжный-червь-Адама отрывается от конспектов.

— Мы должны уметь рассчитывать сверхсветовой прыжок, — говорит этот умник.

Кара фыркает.

— Теперь ясно, почему ты так много учишься. У тебя не память, а решето.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Сверхсветовые двигатели вайперам не положены. Об этом нам твердят с первого дня академии.

— А ты уверена, что будешь летать именно на вайперах?

— А на чем же еще?

— Есть рапторы…

— Эти тихоходные автобусы для перевозки мяса? Ты еще предложи гражданский флот. Или грузоперевозки. С другой стороны, если у тебя недобор баллов, то лучше конечно рапторы, чем мостик и тактический стол.

Он закрывает толстую тетрадь и задирает подбородок.

— И почему же плохо быть тактическим офицером?

Этот ботаник бросает ей, Каре «Старбак» Трейс, вызов. Кара нарочито небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Скучно и никакого риска. Впрочем, с кем я говорю. Ты боишься сходить в бар поздним вечером. Скажи, а в симуляторах ты тоже осторожничаешь?

— Если под этим ты понимаешь действовать разумно и не сгоряча, то не вижу ничего плохого в осторожности.

— Ну и какой у тебя результат с таким подходом?

Румянец выступает на его лице, и Кара почти готова пожалеть его. Ну не всем суждено стать пилотами вайпера, так же, как не всем суждено родиться с такой сладкой внешностью. Ему стоило подумать о другой профессии.

— Ну и? — тем не менее давит она.

Он не хочет отвечать, но под ее взглядом сдается.

— Десятое место в общем рейтинге, — мямлит он.

— С конца? — усмехнулась Кара.

Подбородок еще приподнимается вверх, а во взгляде проявляется сталь.

— Вообще-то с начала.

Кара прищуривается, припоминая список. Десятого она знает. Потому что в прошлом семестре обгоняла его, но в этом майор Томпсон дал ему на один балл больше за корректный протокол переговоров с базой.

Аполло.

Этот примерный мальчик и есть Аполло? Они соревновались с первого дня академии. Она ненавидела и ждала совместных полетов — он единственный из ровесников, кто мог бы бросить вызов, кто мог скупо написать из кабины тренажера ей в кабину короткое «Поздравляю», если проиграл. Они встречались только виртуально, разные города, разные базы — до последнего года обучения, пока в штаб-квартире флота не пришла кому-то в голову гениальная идея собрать на Пайконе лучших курсантов.

На тренировках им давали разные ситуации: они были по очереди ведомыми друг у друга, воевали друг против друга. И каждый вылет она выкидывала новый трюк, подбивая лихачить и его. Рискуя потерять контроль над виртуальными вайперами, они повторяли фигуры высшего пилотажа из шоу вайперов, приближались к друг другу впритирку, соприкасаясь носами или крыльями, переворачиваясь друг над другом так, что фонари кабин целовались.

Лучше секса, жарче, интенсивнее, слаще. Опаснее. Она не жалела себя в тренажерке, чтобы выдержать час в симуляторе.

— Нас неправильно представили друг другу, — наконец-то произносит она. — Привет, Аполло, я Старбак.

Видно, как он осознает ее слова. Меняется взгляд, перестают играть желваки. Он улыбается, искренне и радостно, и его лицо озаряется.

— Привет.

Ни слова, что его соперник — девушка. Что он иначе себе ее представлял. И прочая ерунда.

Кара делает шаг, вырывает из его рук навигацию и хорошим тренированным броском нападающего закидывает ее подальше, на второй ярус кровати.

— Сверхсветовые прыжки не практиковались целую вечность, — поясняет она. — И мы обязаны выпить за встречу. Возражения не принимаются.

Она протягивает руку. Он крепко обхватывает ее и поднимается.

— Я и не возражаю. Тем более за мной долг. Помнишь, мы спорили на коктейль. Ты была совершенно права, виргонские кольца не сделать с ускорением в два-жэ.

*******

После паба, двух бутылок амброзии на двоих, а также рассказов Чарли Паркера, недавнего выпускника летной школы, Старбак и Аполло тянет на подвиги.

— Сюда.

Кара садится на плечи Ли, и он встает с ней, делает два шага к вайперу, она приподнимается, берется за крыло и подтягивается. А потом протягивает руку ему.

Они влезают вдвоем в кабину. Вернее пытаются влезть, но не помещаются. В итоге Кара пихает Ли на сиденье и сама садится сверху.

Они пытаются задвинуть фонарь, но кабина слишком тесная для двоих, и Кара стукается макушкой.

— Сукин сын, — смеется Кара.

Чарли «Эйкон» Паркер развел их как лохов, развесил лапшу на ушах, пользуясь тем, что в настоящей кабине они пока не бывали.

Фееричный рассказ о том, как Чарли провел девушку на полигон, прокатил на вайпере и там в облаках ее трахнул, не прошел испытания. Он не прошел даже предполетную подготовку.

Нет, они поначалу не верили. Ли скептично улыбался, а Кара хмурила брови.

В летных костюмах не почешешься, даже если тело зальет пот и будет зудеть. А тут Чарли рассказывает, что вдул какой-то цыпочке. И сделал полубочку во время затяжного поцелуя. Как? Если пилот вайпера должен завинтить шлем, и снять шлем не так просто даже на земле, что уж тут говорить о полете в атмосфере, вверх тормашками?

Но Чарли убедительно доказывал, что в атмосфере планеты можно обойтись и без экипировки. И весь смысл именно в том, чтобы хоть раз в жизни попробовать слетать без защиты, чтобы научиться чувствовать машину так же, как свою руку или ногу, ощутить полную свободу и единение духа и тела.

Не сразу они поверили, но Чарли был убедителен. Однако, как только они вышли из прокуренного паба на свежий воздух, то разом решили проверить.

— Может, его девушка миниатюрная? — спрашивает Ли.

Кара почти одного роста с ним. И ее бицепсы не сильно уступают в обхвате, у нее хорошо развита мускулатура. Если бы она была чуть ниже, чуть тоньше, то могло бы и получиться.

— Может, он перепутал свои влажные фантазии с реальностью? — говорит Кара, и он ощущает ее дыхание своим подбородком и щеками. — Попробуй дотянуться до джойстика.

Ли честно пробует. Но не может. И дело не в комплекции Кары. А в том, что кабина рассчитана на одного. Джойстик-то ладно, другое дело приборная панель. Даже ребенок перекрыл бы к ней доступ.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — говорит Ли Каре.

— А если пересесть?

Она ерзает, снова подтягивается, чтобы перевернуться и сесть спиной к нему, задевает носком ботинка его пах, не болезненно, но ощутимо.

— Твои педали, Аполло, мой джойстик. Задраивай люк.

— Ничего, что мы в закрытом ангаре? — смеется Ли.

Ничего, что они не должны тут находиться и ни один диспетчер не даст им разрешения на вылет.

— Мы же не включаем двигатели, мы имитируем, Ли. Давай, подыграй мне.

Он шутливо отдает честь, хотя Кара, конечно же, этого не видит. И вполне серьезно произносит:

— Ангар, Аполло. Прошу разрешения на взлет... Есть красный коридор… Проверка систем перед запуском…

— Проверка выполнена успешно, — подхватывает Кара.

— Старт!

Он жмет на педаль, Кара тянет джойстик на себя, инстинктивно отклоняется назад, ложится спиной ему на грудь. Головой на плечо.

Это все амброзия, не иначе. Фонарь все еще отодвинут, а вайпер стоит в закрытом ангаре. Но Ли кажется, что они летят, с умопомрачительной скоростью, но не на вайпере, а на древнем биплане, колеснице богов, и волосы Кары ветер кидает ему в лицо.

Он прижимает ее сильнее.

— Кажется, я понимаю, почему Чарли дрочит на эту фантазию, — смеется Кара.

Остается только прижаться губами к ее виску и замереть, не двигаясь несколько минут.

Да, он тоже теперь понимает.


	3. Chapter 3

Ее сунули в камеру и забыли. Впереди маячил трибунал, и никто не собирался навещать парию. Поэтому когда на третьи сутки заключения люк распахивается и входит человек в кителе, а не в экипировке морпехов, Кара поднимается с узкой полки.

— Я бы предпочел поговорить наедине и в более удобном месте, — произносит вошедший то ли ей, то ли дежурному гауптвахты. Тот кривится, но тянется к телефону, докладывает старшине, и несколько минут они ждут, пока старшина уточнит у командования и даст добро или откажет.

Кара рассматривает посетителя. Старший лейтенант, ровесник. Прямо с плаката «флот ждет тебя». Чтобы сопливые дети думали: о, если пойду служить, то стану таким же.

А вот ни хрена подобного.

Плакатный мальчик разглядывает ее. Лицо непроницаемое, серьезное, но Каре чудится в уголках рта и в блеске глазах ироническая усмешка.

Морпех говорит в трубку: «Есть, сэр».

Достает ключ и открывает камеру.

— Можете расположиться в каюте напротив, — говорит он. — С комфортом.

Каюту возле губы используют как кабинет для допросов. Кроме стола, двух стульев и воды, там ничего нет. Металлические стены, вместо коврового настила голая палуба, потолок без обшивки.

— Ли Адама, — представляется посетитель и достает ее дело. — Ваш адвокат.

— Ёбт…

Ей только этого и не хватало.

— Кажется, вы не понимаете, что вас ждет не дисциплинарное взыскание.

Кара садится, облокачиваясь на стол, наклоняется к нему.

— Похуй. Что они могут сделать? Влепить выговор? Запереть меня на губе вечно?

— Понизить в звании, например. Уволить из флота с клеймом, заземлить навсегда. Или передать исполнение наказание гражданской пенитенциарной системе, где принято бунтарей отправлять на шахты Трои.

Курить хочется до безумия, но вряд ли этот горе-адвокат держит в кармане сигары.

— Угу, я поняла, что дело швах, когда увидела тебя, — фыркает она.

Он слегка улыбается.

Обычно трибуналы проходят без адвокатов, стороны договариваются полюбовно. Но не в этот раз. То, что тут адвокат из Каприки или Пайкона, значит одно: трибунал будет настоящим, без дураков. И ее показательно перед всеми выпорют.

А то, что ее защищает новобранец юридических сил, говорит о том, что наказание уже началось и дальше будет хуже. Все решено, и остается только не прогнуться под них.

Но этот болван мнит себя спасителем. И думает, что у них есть шанс.

— Может, мы продумаем линию защиты? Вы расскажете, что случилось и почему…

— Что случилось? Я хорошенько врезала говнюку, а он оказался старше меня по званию.

— Куда?

— Что, прости?

— Куда врезали?

— В морду. И куда-то в корпус.

— Воспроизведем?

— То есть ты подбиваешь меня сделать то, за что меня уже свинтили?

— Вполсилы…

Он поднимается из-за стола.

— Если вам, конечно, не слабо.

Он приглашающе усмехается, и Кара действует автоматически: коленом по яйцам и кулаком снизу в подбородок. Она еле сдерживается и бьет вполсилы, но адвокат морщится и трет промежность.

— Сам напросился, — пожимает плечами Кара. — Зато познакомились. Близко. Поэтому можешь кончать валять дурака и перейти на ты. А то меня тянет все время оглянуться и поискать, нет ли в каюте еще кого.

— Угу. — Он, ладонь еще на ширинке, неуклюже шагает в сторону от нее и падает на стул. — Раз мы так близко знакомы… Ты всегда так грязно дерешься?

Кара щурится.

— Грязно — это ты про яйца? А они у тебя есть? — Он продолжает на нее смотреть и даже усмехается, не поддаваясь на подначку. — Вообще-то нет. С тех пор, как у меня достаточно крепкие для истребителя руки, нет нужны кусаться, царапаться и бить кого-то по яйцам.

— То есть майор Кайпер получил эксклюзив?

— Выходит, так.

Этот дотошный зануда что-то чиркает у себя в блокноте и продолжает задавать дебильные вопросы, как гребаный мозгоправ.

— А с чего ему так повезло?

— Слушай, Ли Адама. — Кара не скрывает раздражения. — Мы сидели в кают-компании. Закончилась партия в триады, и все разошлись. А какая партия в триады без амброзии? Ну и майор не получил, на что рассчитывал, и немного расстроился. Ну не дружит он с картами и не умеет блефовать. А я не занимаюсь благотворительностью и потому отшила его, как могла. Конец истории.

— У тебя были заняты руки? Кружка, бутылка, деньги, карты?

— Не, ничего не было. К счастью. А то бутылкой по башке он бы мог не пережить. Хотя башка у него деревянная и пустая... там даже сотрясения хрен получишь.

— Что ж, Кара Трейс, я постараюсь помочь…

— Ты можешь и реально помочь, — перебивает его она. — Вернешься сегодня? Типа, что нужно выяснить кое-какие детали.

Его левая бровь приподнимается. Он не скрывает удивления. Наверное, думает, что она собирается сотрудничать.

— Конечно. Без проблем.

Кара усмехается.

— Вот когда соберешься вернуться, захвати с собой сигары и зажигалку.

Она ждет возмущения или маски очень серьезного профессионала, который никогда не нарушает правила, но он даже не морщится. Просто разглядывает ее так, как дети смотрят, что внутри игрушек, как они устроены, с любопытством и доброй усмешкой.

— То есть ты готова попасться и добавить в дело еще одно нарушение?

— Говорят, табак прописывают в медицинских целях. Например, при амнезии...

— А у тебя амнезия?

— Когда дело касается говнюка Кайпера, у меня всегда амнезия.

Он захлопывает блокнот и тяжело вздыхает. Они долго смотрят друг на друга, стараясь переглядеть и не моргнуть, и Кара не собирается сдаваться. Она не будет играть по правилам, она не будет раскаиваться и просить прощения у Кайпера.

— Я принесу тебе сигары, — сдается он. — Но в обмен на правду, Кара Трейс.

— А я тебе и не врала, Ли Адама.

— Но всей правды не сказала, так?

— Правда не поможет тебе выиграть трибунал. Тем более моя.

— Значит, ты сдаешься?

— В отличие от тебя, я реалистка.

Она поднимается. Пора закругляться, а то и этот залетный адвокат будет ее ненавидеть. И тогда никаких сигар, Кара Трейс.

— У меня один вопрос, Ли Адама. Ты с Каприки или Пайкона?

Он улыбается, немного сконфуженно, но оставляет ее без ответа.

*******

Трибунал они выигрывают. Ей дают увольнительную, и она, шестнадцать вахт спустя с того мига, как Ли Адама зашел к ней на губу, сидит с ним в пабе на Пайконе и мешает амброзию с игристым леонисским пойлом.

— Колись, чем ты спаивал пилотов, что они тебе разболтали больше, чем мне?

Она бодает его плечо головой, и он в ответ хлопает ее по спине.

— Я немного полетал с ними в симуляторах. Мы поспорили, смогу ли я победить их негласного чемпиона.

— И как?

Он пьяно улыбается и качает головой.

— Когда вернешься с увольнительной, сама увидишь рейтинг.

— Если бы ты все просрал, то не хвастался бы. Выходит, ты их уделал. Показал, у кого член длиннее.

— Что-то вроде того. А еще я выиграл пари. Дважды.

Он показывает ей два пальца. И Кара бьет его по руке.

— На что ставил?

— Ну, во-первых, на трибунал, что мы выиграем. А, во-вторых, что мой джойстик положит их всех и вздрючит как следует. Они, кажется, решили, что пиво мне ударило в голову…

— Пиво?

— Пиво. Его мы пили в кают-компании, когда играли в триады.

Кара недоверчиво качает головой.

— То есть ты отнес мне сигару, а сам пошел играть в триады?

Ли поднял указательный палец.

— Я пошел разговаривать с возможными свидетелями! — изрек он. — Вот! Ну а говорить лучше в неформальной обстановке, потому что так — никто говорить не будет. Вспомни, как ты со мной обошлась.

Кара хлопает его по колену.

— Постой, я знаю, что было дальше. Они стали кидать шуточки, что настоящий мужчина тот, у кого есть крылья вайпера, а ты решил их проучить?

Он хмурится.

— Терпеть не могу эту поговорку. С детства. Как будто пилотом вайпера не может быть женщина. Как будто мужчина не может быть мужчиной, занимаясь чем-то еще.

— Боги с ней, с поговоркой. Дальше!

Кара подпирает рукой головой, разворачиваясь к адвокату, нет, к Ли Адаме, всем корпусом. Она любит победителей, она любит хороший блеф.

И уроки напыщенным индюкам.

— Ну, мы пошли в ангар. Я сначала привыкал к этой версии тренажера. Зато ставки выросли не в мою пользу. Тогда я и решил поставить на себя всю наличку. Меня поддержал лишь радист с палубы.

— И как ты выиграл? Что за трюк? У тебя есть какие-то коды или фичи?

Он недоуменно моргает.

— Я просто летал. Жал на педали, крутил джойстик.

— Да ладно заливать! Или постой… — Кара резко наклоняется к нему, конечно же, они ударяются лбами и смеются. — Ты раньше летал, но тебя отчислили. Или травма?..

— Верно, неверно. Надо было поставить, угадаешь или нет, — он молчит, пока она не начинает тыкать его пальцем. — Хорошо, хватит, колюсь. Я закончил академию и летную школу, но в колледже увлекся правом…

— Колледж? Военный? И в адвокаты? Из пилотов? — Кара не понимает, но вот такой поворот вызывает у нее восторг, потому что лихо. — Да ты шутишь!

— Честное каприканское, — Ли прижимает одну руку к сердцу, а вторую кладет на Кару, случайно на ее правую грудь, будто собирается клясться над конституцией. И тут же одергивает. Взгляд его проясняется. — О чем я рассказывал?.. В общем, я выиграл ту ставку. И побил рекорд некой Старбак.

Он опрокидывает локтем шот, и Кара заливисто смеется.

— Понятно, ты стал их героем, и они тебе выложили все, что хотели и не хотели, про Кайпера.

— Угу. Кое-что набралось, но когда я узнал, как с крейсера списали Нору, то стало ясно, о чем его надо спрашивать под присягой. И стало важно привезти на трибунал саму Нору. Поэтому перед сном я отправил на Пайкон запрос и нашел нам свидетеля.

Кара накручивает прядь на палец.

— Жаль ее, — вздыхает она. — Уволили из-за того, что говнюк ей сделал ребенка, а потом шантажировал. И не поверили бы, если бы не вызывал его первым и не спровоцировал на тот поток дерьма, что в нем копился. После этого показания Норы легли как по маслу. За правду!

Она толкает ему шот, что успел заменить бармен, и они перекрещивают руки, прежде чем выпить.

Оба кряхтят, в этот раз им налили чего-то ядерного, и снова стукаются лбами.

— Если честно, — так и не отрываясь лбом от ее лба, говорит Ли, — я не планировал его провоцировать. Оно получилось случайно. Он сам напросился. А дальше уже трудно было остановиться. Кроме того, ты права, он не умеет блефовать. И распознавать блеф. Он решил, что на него я накопал что-то более серьезное.

— С выдержкой у него всего было слабо.

— Я даже не ожидал, что настолько, — кивает Ли. — Моей запланированной стратегией были вы с Норой. Я собирался вызвать вас для дачи показаний. У трибунала бы возникли сомнения, а сомнения — уже хорошо.

— Подожди, ты считал, что он подкатывал ко мне, и потому я его ударила?

Ли снова моргает. Кара наклоняется ближе, утыкаясь губами ему в висок.

— Чтобы кого-то ударить, мне не нужен повод, тем более такой, — шепчет она ему на ухо. — Но я рада, что ты выиграл процесс, даже если ошибался в главном.

— На самом деле… — Ли чуть отодвигается от нее. — У каждого есть свой собственный скелет. У некоторых не один. Надо было найти его грязную тайну. Так что неважно, что я думал о вашем конфликте, я хотел его дискредитировать, и я его дискредитировал.

— Ли Адама, а такой ты мне нравишься больше.

Он лучезарно улыбается, и Каре хочется стереть улыбку с его лица. Например, поцелуем.

— Так что моей стратегией было, — продолжает хвастаться Ли, — дискредитировать его Норой, а потом дать слово тебе. Два показания против одного лучше, чем ничего.

— Если честно, — Кара тоже не хочет отрываться от него, — мне нечего было рассказывать, ну, кроме того, что этот говнюк — еще тот говнюк и хуесос. И что все случилось во внеслужебное время, и он меня оскорбил. Честное дельфийское. — Она повторяет его жест: одну руку себе на грудь, вторую ему. — Слава богам, я не Нора. Во мне видят обычно ходячее недоразумение, а старшие по званию готовы ебать мозги насчет дисциплины и ничего больше…

— О чем это говорит? О том, что он полный и непроходимый идиот.

— То есть… ты бы на его месте меня выебал?

— Да. То есть, нет. Боги, ты вообще можешь не бить меня все время по яйцам? В прямом и переносном смысле?

— А что, они у тебя есть? В прямом или в переносном смысле? — спрашивает Кара, и они снова начинают хихикать, как пойманные за чем-то неприличным школьники.

И Кара почти сразу начинает икать.

Ли снова стучит ее по спине и заказывает амброзию.

— У нас есть... две вахты... до твоего шаттла, — заплетающимся голосом говорит Кара, когда амброзия заканчивается. — Может, воспользуемся ими с толком?

— Ты имеешь в виду…

— Хочу проверить твои яйца, в прямом смысле.

— Ты делаешь мне предложение, от которого трудно отказаться.

— Спокойно! Я пока не предлагаю тебе руку и сердце. А только твоему измерительному стержню, которым ты мерился с пилотами перед трибуналом, проверить меня там, девочка я или уже нет. Так достаточно ясно?

— Так точно, сэр. Будет выполнено, сэр.

Он ей салютует, и они снова смеются.

Ночь нежна, и до шаттла уйма времени. Ли нарывается своим самодовольным видом на проверку. Интересно, как у него с выносливость вне тренажера и барной стойки? Сможет ли он побить совсем иной рекорд Старбак?


	4. Chapter 4

Пантеры продолжили выигрышную серию, и после пресс-конференции Кара сбегает от фотографов, ребят из команды, болельщиков, тренера и менеджера. В простых джинсах и футболке, с кепкой на голове и хвостиком она не похожа на большую звезду пирамиды — Кару «точный удар» Трейс. По очкам она впереди всех, ни у кого нет шансов догнать ее, матчей осталось всего ничего, а значит, она будет спортсменом года.

Квинстаун празднует победу своей команды. Фейерверки, флаги, толпа стекается к даунтауну, поэтому Кара идет в сторону гавани. Она выбирает первый попавшийся паб с дурацким названием «Девятое небо». В нем приятный полумрак, на стенах висят фотографии в рамках — на них люди в форме колониального флота. Много разных вайперов и крейсеров, много пилотов в летной форме и в кителях, некоторые в белых перчатках.

Кара усмехается и садится на табурет за барной стойкой.

— Одно пиво, — просит она у бармена.

— Первым напитком сегодня игристое с Леониса, бесплатно, в честь победы наших, — отвечает он. — Побили-таки каприканцев. Не отказывайтесь, вино отличное.

Кара еще колеблется, когда рядом раздается голос:

— Не знаю, как дама, а я не откажусь.

Бармен достает бутылку, как положено, хлопает пробку и наливает в два фужера бледно-желтое вино.

— Отличная была игра, — говорит он, ставя фужеры перед Карой и еще одним посетителем. — Смотрели?

— Нет, — отвечают оба. — Работали.

— Зря, — бросает бармен и отходит к еще одному клиенту. Видно, что ему хочется обсудить матч.

— Ну, за победу? — спрашивает незнакомец и садится рядом.

Кара морщится. Ей хотелось побыть одной хоть один вечер. Она поворачивается, чтобы отшить парня, но перед ней пилот, правда без кителя и белых перчаток, но его это совсем не портит. Приятное лицо с волевым подбородком, но подбородок она замечает не сразу. Первое, что она видит, — синие-синие лучистые глаза и широкую улыбку.

Она невольно улыбается в ответ и салютует фужером.

Они даже не знакомятся, им хватает пяти минут, чтобы выпить, повторить, расплатиться и улизнуть из паба.

*******

Первый попавшийся мотель носит еще более нелепое название — «Туманность Лагуны». Но на странные вкусы владельца плевать. Целоваться они начинают в лифте, и его губы, теплые и требовательные, раздвигают ее, посылая вдоль позвоночника вниз волну мурашек.

Они не сразу попадают картой в замок и останавливаются прямо на входе, даже не включая электричество. В комнате полумрак, и им хватает света.

Они лихорадочно раздеваются, Кара так молниеносно только одевалась раньше.

— Ты красивая, — шепчет он ей в ухо, посылая новые мурашки по телу.

Вообще-то комплименты говорят до, а не после согласия девушки, но Каре приятно, что ее накаченное тело, тело лучшего игрока сезона, нашли красивым.

— Ты тоже, — отвечает она.

Его мышцы перекатываются под руками, жесткие, не рыхлые. Он в отличной форме, хоть завтра выпускай на поле, пилоты соблюдают режим, как и спортсмены.

Они оседают на пол и, как семнадцатилетние подростки, остаются там. От ковролина могут остаться следы, как от ожога, но это последнее, о чем думает Кара, когда он своими губами обхватывает сосок, а пальцами скользит к ее паху.

Она пихает его голову вниз, и он послушно следует, вылизывая живот, и когда она начинает извиваться, спускается еще ниже.

— Ты сладкая, как роза, — говорит он между ее ног, и Кара в ответ смеется, пока не чувствует его язык на своей, черт побери, розе, как он раздвигает лепестки, чтобы достать до бутона.

Ей хочется выругаться, потому что между ног мокро, а клитор пульсирует, и она никогда не думала о своей вульве, как какая-нибудь простушка с Арилона.

Она тянет его наверх на себя, и они двигаются навстречу друг другу, безо всяких дурацких слов, вроде: «Я хочу тебя».

Они спешат, будто у них нет и нескольких минут в запасе, и Кара смотрит и зачем-то пытается разглядеть выражение его лица.

У него глаза прикрыты, но он отвечает ей всем: губами, руками, глубокими толчками. Это невыносимо терпеть, это восхитительно чувствовать, будто она в невесомости — ковролин под спиной не в счет! — летит навстречу звездам и синему небу, будто он летит рядом, и между ними звенит незримая связь.

Здорово, что связь одноразовая, что после этого мотеля их пути разойдутся. Это-то заводит больше всего, что она не знает его имя и не узнает.

Невыносимо. Кара скользит рукой по его ягодицам, упругим и достойным звания «отличная попка», и этого хватает. Он рвано выдыхает и выстреливает в нее, и от этого у нее внутри все поджимается — и отпускает.

Вставать лениво, и они остаются на полу. Кара пальцем проводит по надбровным дугам и линии скул.

В спокойной истоме разливается грусть. Вставать и уходить не хочется. И вообще, Кара бы предпочла, чтобы ее помнили не как безымянную случайную девушку.

— Конечно, секс не повод, но как тебя зовут? — спрашивает она.

— Капитан Ли «Аполло» Адама, колониальный номер девять-два-ноль-один… — у него, похоже, рефлекс на этот вопрос.

Кара ладонью закрывает ему рот. И он ее легонько прикусывает. Кара одергивает руку.

— А тебя? — получает возможность спросить он.

— Раз ты Аполло, то пускай я буду Артемидой.

— А ничего, что они близнецы?

— А разве мы не похожи?

Ли смеется.

— Но я могу и быть Афродитой.

Он разворачивается и целует ее, совершенно непристойно и не скрывая одобрения.

Впрочем, одобрения не скрывает и его вновь вставший член.

— Ничего себе энтузиазм.

— Прости, у меня давно никого не было. К тому же кто устоит перед Афродитой?

Он переходит к ее шее. От быстрых поверхностных поцелуев от ключицы и выше к подбородку, трудно не растечься в желе, но Кара собирает силу воли в кулак.

— Неужели у вас там, во флоте, совсем не водятся девушки?

Он приподнимается и убирает с ее лица пряди волос. От этой простой ласки Кара замирает.

— Разумеется, водятся.

— Страшненькие?

— Всякие. Есть и очень красивые.

— И неужели ты не спишь с ними?

Трудно представить, что здоровый молодой парень, красивый парень, соблюдает целибат, особенно если рядом есть достойные партнеры.

Он улыбается и щелкает ее по кончику носа.

— Неуставные отношения запрещены.

В спорте тоже отношения запрещены внутри одной лиги. Но у Кары был роман со звездой каприканских пиратов — и ничего.

— А ты не нарушаешь правила?

— Сегодня нарушил несколько.

— Отлично, Аполло. Предлагаю продолжить их нарушать. Но на кровати.


	5. Chapter 5

Первые ночи без Кары проходят в тумане. Ли стоит в мемориальном коридоре и смотрит на фотографии своих пилотов: Кэт, Даг, Нора. Совсем недавно они с Карой пообещали друг другу: если один из них погибнет, второй пришпилет фотографию на стену. Кару рядом с Кэт, Ли рядом с Норой и Дагом.

Фотография Кары у него с собой, в левом кармане. Но он не может сдержать слово. Фотография — все, что у него осталось от нее.

У него ничего нет, даже нет никаких прав на скорбь. Он не может, как Сэм, напиться и шлепнуться с крыла вайпера на палубу ангара. Он не может ни жестом, ни словом показать, что там, в атмосфере газового гиганта, был готов отпустить управление и упасть следом за ней в пламя и шторм. Что он вернул назад свой вайпер, но сам не вернулся, а до сих пор горит в верхних слоях атмосферы.

Не жив и не мертв.

— Я знаю свою жену, знаю, какая она, — сказал ему Сэм на планете с водорослями, когда все стало разваливаться. — Мы женаты уже полтора года, думаешь, ты у нее первый?

— Думаешь, тебе тяжелее, тебе сложнее? — спросил у него отец, когда отчитывал за то, что Ли расклеился. — Я потерял дочь.

Он никогда не мог показать, что чувствует, так как сначала был братом жениха, а потом командиром — всегда между ними стояла преграда, непреодолимая и вечная.

Ли может дать волю чувствам только там, где его никто не увидит. Он берет у шефа его фирменный самогон и устраивает поминки, прямо у поминальной стены. Мемориальный коридор часто пустует, и можно не бояться, что его обнаружат. Возвращаться в свою каюту и видеть печальную и все понимающую Ди — невыносимо. Это даже забавно: еще не так давно он выбирал между Карой и Ди, между любимой, но невыносимой женщиной и нелюбимой, но удобной женой, и выбрал жену, комфорт и спокойствие. Он хотел, чтобы Кары стало поменьше в его жизни с ее хаотичным и двойственным поведением, поменьше боли и нездоровых отношений — и вот теперь, когда Кары нет…

Теперь комфорт и удобство вне его приоритетов.

Когда он вернулся один из патруля, ангар его встретил удушающим молчанием. На него смотрели техники, шеф и пилоты, оглушенные произошедшим. Старбак — лучший ас флота — не может вот так глупо погибнуть, допустив ошибку, и не в бою, а в спокойном дежурном вылете. Все ждали, что он, их командир, все исправит. Быстро спустится, раздаст задания, организует поиски. Все привыкли, что он человек дела. Но впервые он замер, бездействуя. Зная только одно — искать нечего: вайпер Кары вошел в атмосферу и перед тем, как развалиться на куски, вспыхнул огненным шаром.

И Кара не успела катапультироваться.

По привычке он продолжал вести себя, будто ничего не случилось. Вместе с Хило разобрал ее вещи — почти все ушло на аукцион. Взял фотографию, чтобы отнести ее в мемориальный коридор. 

А потом его позвали в ангар, где по-своему горевал Сэм.

И даже Сэму он не смог помешать упасть. 

Если на планете водорослей они на несколько часов почувствовали себя братьями по оружию, то в тот миг они разделили оба одну боль.

И это тоже было невыносимо. Будто с него содрали кожу и выставили на всеобщее обозрение открывшиеся кровь и мясо. 

А теперь его списали и заземлили. Потому что прошло две недели, и он не справляется.

От пойла шефа слезятся глаза, запах такой резкий, что перебивает кислый запах пота и вяжущий аромат тилиума. 

Ли пьет самогон прямо из бутылки, медленно, как воду, и другие воспоминания всплывают в его голове, ощутимые и неотличимые от реальности. Он помнит миллион вариантов встреч с Карой и расставаний — чего никогда не случалось на самом деле. Помнит, как Кара вышла за Зака, а он женился на Жиан, и сайлоны на колонии Кобола не напали. Помнит, как в колледже выбрал право. Помнит, как Кара не травмировала колено и стала игроком пирамиды.

Но ни в одном воспоминании нет счастливого конца, их орбиты пересекаются и стремительно расходятся, они нигде и никогда не могут быть вместе. Один сладкий миг узнавания не просто близкого человека, а родного, радость от воссоединения со второй половиной, и расставание, послевкусие которого горчит всю жизнь, как горчит списание для пилота.

Пустая бутылка выпадает из рук, Кара на фотографии улыбается, и Ли салютует ей и улыбается в ответ. Он смотрит в ее глаза удивительного цвета, близкого к хаки — солнце, коснувшееся зеленой травы. Совершенно земные, не космические, теплые. Он помнит ее запах, ее усмешку и вечные подразнивания. И он думает, что лучше бы это он не вернулся с их патруля.

Ему чудятся свежий ветер и сладкий запах амброзии. Кара стоит рядом и то ли плачет от радости, то ли смеется.

— Я умер? — понимает Ли.

— Нет, идиот! — Кара не изменилась и после смерти. — Ты просто напился. Как и вчера, несмотря на утренний брифинг. Нехорошо, майор. Нехорошо брать пример с мятежного пилота. Неудивительно, что тебя отстранили.

— Я не понимаю, где мы?

Кара берет его за руку, разворачивает, и он видит знакомые горы вдали. Но перед ними вместо развалин городские стены.

— Таким был Кобол когда-то.

— Царство мертвых — это Кобол? Вотчина Аида? 

Кара ведет его к воротам.

— Не совсем. Наши предки достигли пика развития. Да, они тоже изобрели искусственный интеллект, но они прошли чуть дальше нас и открыли закон сложных систем. Закон Фипгора. Понимаешь, сложные системы, а человеческий социум относится к ним, саморегулирующие. Но иногда некий фактор грозит все разрушить — и так погибло много цивилизаций. Из тех, кого наши предки застали не в виде памятников, так навернулась звездная система Атлантиды. Гибель атлантов повлияла на нашу науку: наши предки искали возможность как вмешаться в законы мироздания, по сути перестать быть людьми и стать теми богами, которым мы поклоняемся. И у них получилось. Поэтому мы, ты и я, можем жить, умирать и снова рождаться.

— Нет-нет-нет. Это технология сайлонов. Мы не сайлоны.

— Мы изобрели сайлонов, Ли. Откуда бы сайлоны взяли эту идею? Но они взяли примитивный вариант: клонирование и перенос информации. У наших предков решение изящней, выходящее за рамки привычного. 

— Что ты и любишь.

— Тебе тоже это понравится, Ли. Смотри. Как только в системе накапливаются неблагоприятные факторы, грозящие ей дестабилизацией, появляются те, кто ее уравновешивают. Ты можешь считать это реинкарнацией или аватарами богов. Но система выбирает на нужные роли подходящих людей. И система же создает условия, чтобы подходящие люди родились и воспитывались в нужных условиях.

— Ты хочешь сказать, мы с тобой подходящие люди?

— Именно. Мы. И, будь уверен, твой отец. И президент Лора Розлин. И даже Зарек с Балтаром. Мы все нужны системе, чтобы все карты сложились в нужный выигрышный расклад.

— Значит, все люди на «Галактике» живут не в первый раз? Или все спасшиеся от сайлонов?

— Нет, не все. Нас не так много, Аполло. Совсем не много. И всем нам отмерена своя ноша, своя судьба. Мы с тобой рабочие лошадки, всегда на передовой, всегда на войне, плечом к плечу, луком к луку. Артемида и Аполлон, кто же лучше может стрелять, как не они?

— Поэтому мы обречены на несчастье. Поэтому у нас ничего не вышло? Мы близнецы?

Кара смеется.

— Нет, будь уверен, мы не родственники.

Они медленно идут по древней улице, такие Ли видел только на буклетах, в музее археологии, и подходят к огромному храму с колоннадой.

— Пифии здесь поклонялись тебе, Ли. В одной из твоих жизней. И получали от тебя ответы на свои вопросы. Мы, весь флот, остатки человечества, летели по книге, написанной Пифией, твоей самой ярой фанаткой!

— Очень смешно, Кара.

Они проходят портик и входят внутрь храма, в приятную прохладу. Внутри пахнет лавром, папоротником и пчелиным воском. 

Ли ощущает, что он наконец дома.

Кара тянет его дальше, мимо колонн, в глубь нефа. За одной из колонн стоит обнаженный Аполлон из мрамора, с накинутым на плечи хламисом, без лиры и с луком. С отставленной ногой, в стойке для выстрела, струна лука натянута, но стрелы нет, хотя на плече у него висит полный колчан.

И у Аполлона его лицо.

— Стрела находилась на Каприке, в Дельфях, в музее. Я привезла ее на Кобол, чтобы мы смогли увидеть звездную карту, помнишь?

Он помнит.

— Здесь все началось, Ли. И ничего никогда не закончится. 

Ли озаряет:

— Ты пришла попрощаться? 

Кара качает головой.

— Во-первых, это ты пришел ко мне. Во-вторых, наоборот, я пришла пообещать скорую встречу.

— Значит, я умру, — делает вывод Ли.

— Старый добрый Ли,— фыркает Кара. — Только бы все усложнять и драматизировать. — Она вздыхает и протирает рукой шею. — Но ты прав в одном. У нас никогда не будет счастливого конца. Ни в одной из жизней. Ни в прошлой, ни в будущих.

— Но почему?

Впервые за эти бесконечные дни, после ее гибели, у него проявляются чувства. Он сердится, он готов крушить колонны и стены, готов опрокинуть статую. Гнев струится в его крови, перемешанный с самогоном шефа.

— Потому что мы хорошо работаем вместе, — Кара делает вид, что не замечает его злости. У нее это всегда хорошо получалось при жизни, получается и после смерти. — А работать вместе на износ и гореть на военном фронте мы можем, только если у нас на всех остальных фронтах голяк. Не будь преград, мы закуклились бы, как нормальные обыватели, и плевать хотели на спасение мира и людей. Но неустроенность, неудовлетворенность, незавершенность отношений всегда будет толкать нас искать спасения в работе. Мы как два магнита, направленные друг к другу одним и тем же полюсом, мы отталкиваемся. Но мы меняем реальность.

— Никогда не верил в эту чушь, — вздыхает Ли. — Хороший самогон у шефа, забористый. Надо будет и завтра выпить.

Он чешет макушку и неожиданно зевает.

— Если будешь пить каждый день, то очень скоро потеряешь свою форму и точно не сможешь летать.

— А я уже не могу летать, Кара. И не могу других вести за собой. Я не должен был тебя выпускать. Я был слишком самонадеянным. Я считал, что полет встряхнет тебя, и Старбак вернется. Я считал, что смогу удержать тебя и защитить. 

— Еще раз ты все же слетаешь. Со мной. Я вернусь, обещаю. И довольно скоро. В этом году.

Ли не верит, но соглашается. Ему уже хочется, чтобы Кара оказалась сайлоном и смогла бы после смерти загрузиться в пустую оболочку на корабле воскрешения.

— Возвращайся. С тобой паршиво, но без тебя еще паршивее. 

— Старый добрый Ли.

Она обнимает его, и его наконец отпускает. Он плачет ей в плечо, как маленький ребенок, и она гладит его по голове.

— Как бы я хотел верить, Кара. В твои слова. Как бы я хотел получить еще один шанс. Снова встретить тебя.

— И тебя не остановило бы, что ты не был бы счастлив? Что снова пришлось бы сражаться и страдать? Набивать шишки, терять близких?

Он говорит ей в плечо, глухо и безнадежно.

— Если я могу родиться только при таких условиях, то это лучше, чем ничего. А мы, Кара… если воевать вместе, если суждено пережить один счастливый день, то это лучше, чем не знать тебя.

— Да, Ли, — отвечает она. — Я тебя тоже люблю.

Она целует его в макушку.

— Я вернусь, обещаю. Дождись меня.

Ли засыпает, а когда просыпается, ничего из этого не помнит. А через два месяца Кара возвращается…

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF BSG & Caprica 2017, вычитан Mycroft Arthur Holmes.


End file.
